


Third time's the charm

by cigarettesandalcohol



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff, Football, Football | Soccer, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandalcohol/pseuds/cigarettesandalcohol
Summary: Good things do come in threes.





	Third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В третий раз](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187801) by [Acraloniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acraloniana/pseuds/Acraloniana)



> Apparently, Rakitić had a fever before the match with England and still played because he's Ivan FUCKING Rakitić and he just can't give up that easily (the players of my country - who btw did not even qualify for the world cup - should learn something from him). That information just screams "sick fic" but since I'm too busy to write anything longer (and I'm afraid it wouldn't be that good with my lack of English language skills), here's a little story about our favourite mid-field duo.
> 
> It takes place before the match with England, of course.
> 
> Feedback is welcome ;) I'm still amazed how many Modrić/Rakitić shipper are out there :3

"Are you ready?"

He's not but that's not something he could say to the captain mere minutes before the match starts.

So he just smiles awkwardly and says nothing.

"Ivan?" Modrić sat down next to his teammate. "What's the matter?"

"It's still that headache..."

"Oh."

Luka doesn't even hesitate for a moment. He reaches for the younger fellow's head and kisses him softly on its side.

"So - are you ready now?"

"Do it again and I might be."

"A bit greedy, aren't you?."

Rakitić watches him with his usual defiant look. "Well?"

Naturally, Luka kisses him once again, and this time, his lips touch Rakitić's right cheek. It's not that different from all the kisses the whole team gets and gives on the field yet it still feels electric.

„Better?“

Ivan giggles and says nothing.

„Come on,“ Modrić says. „There’s work to be done.“

„Alright, alright.“

Luka is already at his feet when Ivan grabs him by the hand. „Good things come in threes,“ he reminds innocently. „And if I'm counting it right - “

Before he can get any further, Luka silences him by a third kiss, this time perfectly planted on Rakitić's parted lips. He can feel Ivan smiling and it makes him just want to deepen the kiss, his hands cup the back of Ivan's head and he can't help pulling his hair, which is something Ivan does in reverse, and go on with the kiss even more eagerly.

"Don't get too excited," Rakitić breathes out mockingly when their lips finally part. " _There's work to be done_."

"Third time's the charm, eh?" Modrić laughs and helps Ivan get up . „Let’s tear those _homecoming_ motherfuckers apart."

It’s an offer Rakitić can’t refuse.


End file.
